Big Brother 9
Big Brother 9 is the ninth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists TBA Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="16" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Sean | Alex | TJ | Liam | No vote | Drake | rowspan="9" | | | William | Nifty | Lexi | | | | rowspan="2" |''Jury Vote'' |- | align="left" | Morgan | Alex | | | Jessy | Drake | | | | Nifty | | | | |- | align="left" | Andy | Alex | TJ | Liam | | Drake | | Tate | William | Nifty | | No vote | Derrick | | Sean |- | align="left" | Derrick | | TJ | Liam | Lexi | | | | | | | | | | Sean |- | align="left" | Joe | Alex | TJ | Liam | Jessy | | | Tate | William | | Lexi | | colspan="2" | Sean |- | align="left" | Lexi | Alex | | Liam | | | | Sean | William | Nifty | | colspan="3" | Sean |- | align="left" | Nifty | Derrick | | Liam | Jessy | Derrick | colspan="2" | William | | colspan="4" | Sean |- | align="left" | William | | TJ | | Jessy | Drake | | | | colspan="5" | Sean |- | align="left" | Tate | Alex | TJ | | Jessy | Derrick | | | colspan="6" | Sean |- | align="left" | Tymeka | Alex | TJ | Liam | Jessy | Drake | | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Drake | Alex | Lexi | Liam | | | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | Jessy | | TJ | Tate | | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | Liam | Alex | TJ | | colspan="13" |- | align="left" | TJ | Alex | | colspan="14" |- | align="left" | Alex | | colspan="15" |- | colspan="20" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="7" | | | | | | | | |} Note: In Week 4, Sean used his power to skip the veto competition and force an instant eviction. In Week 4, Jessy used her power to cancel out Sean's vote. In Week 7, William used the power of Coup d'Etat which allowed him to make his own two nominations, and he was unable to vote. Links *'Big Brother Season 9 Forum' Category:Seasons